Return to the Mystery Adventure!
by Rekasia-san
Summary: Adult Luke Triton was just coming back to see his old friend and mentor the great Professor Hershel Layton. But he stumbled across two kid who both seem to be able to solve things flawlessly just like his mentor. Luke decides to teach them and are taken into the unforgettable adventures just like old times...(might make changes...)


OK guys! this is a new story! I know I haven't finished the other one (if you are reading that one...)

So I've been watching some of the Layton games cause I'm broke and I don't have the money to buy the things sadly. But after watching most of the Layton games, a story sparked inside of me! I just had to write the story and for the most difficult part: starting the story and making puzzles! yeah I'm not the brain crackers in puzzles. I wanted to quickly think of how to start the story but I'm kinda busy because of school.

Also new OCs!

SO! I PRESENT YOU THE 'PROLOGUE!'

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm positive! You were the one!" a voice boomed in the middle of the city of London as the public faced their attention to the source.

"WHAT IN THE HEAVENS?! YOU HAVE ANY PROOF?" a different voice boomed.

In a local restaurant outside in a bright day, a commotion seems to be going on in the middays as a stunning lady having lunch outside yells at a man who was passing by.

"What's going on?"

"I hear there's an argument going on."

"Perhaps it's a break up?"

The people start to gossip as it quickly spread throughout the area.

"You're the only one you could have taken my wallet! After bumping into my table! and not even saying sorry?!" the lady shouted.

"Ok maybe I did bump into your table! But I swear! I didn't take it! See!?" said the man as he showed his pockets.

"Perhaps he is innocent…"

"But what if he's hiding it somewhere else?"

"I don't want to get involved in this…ugh."

The people still continued to gossip as something came pushing through the crowd.

"Oh please, as if that's going to convince me! Security! Security! Check on this man!" the lady shouted. But nothing happened.

"Ugh! What is wrong with this place?!" the lady grunted.

"You think there's such people in this area? No wonder you're small minded…" the man insulted her.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" said the lady as she swung her arm in the air preparing to slap him.

Suddenly she was stopped by someone. To her surprise, someone was grabbing her arm, it wasn't the man she was yelling at but a certain young boy, and he looked around 13ish years old.

"What kind of person resorts to violence?" said the young boy. The lady looked at him, she felt annoyed just by looking at him.

"This is none of your business little boy!" said the lady as she swatted her arm away from him. "What do you want?!"

"You said the man had stolen something that's yours, right?" said the boy

"Well it couldn't have been anyone else. My table was pretty far from most of the others anyway and I had my wallet beside me. Till that goon came crashing my table and stealing my wallet! And he still owes me an apology!" the lady explained.

"Was that it?" asked the boy.

"Of course not!" said the lady. "So he's the only guy who could have done it!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but he isn't the culprit…" said the boy.

"WHATT?!" said the lady. "This is absurd! You think you're some kind of great detective? I have no time to play games with you boy now run along! I have more important things to do!" said the lady as she tries to shoo him off.

"I'm sure this clumsy guy wouldn't have been able to have taken your wallet." Said the boy, thought the man felt offended.

"He was obviously acting!" said the lady.

"If he was, he would have done it in a more convincing way like apologising to you after bumping into your table." the boy explained. "Even if he didn't apologise, he wouldn't have tried to make a big crash on your little tea party."

"He's right!"

"That seems true enough!"

"I'm tired…"

The crowd them gossiped again.

"But-…He put his hand on my table like he was trying to grab something! Such as MY WALLET! I saw it with my own eyes!" said the lady.

"Then I suppose you're not looking hard enough…" said a voice from the lady's other side. She turned her head to the opposite side. There was a young girl around the same age and a bit identical to the boy.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" asked the lady in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the boy. "Anyone would have done that if they were crashing. This man was trying to get a hold of his balance. I'm pretty sure you would have done the same unless you want your head to go cracking like an egg."

The lady became speechless as she got even more annoyed at the boy.

"Also, claim that your wallet was right beside you but did you see it?" asked the little girl.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I saw my wallet here!" said the lady.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I think you should go get your eye's checked by an optometrist." Said the girl.

"What are you talking about?!" asked the lady as she was also getting annoyed by the girl.

"What I'm saying is that I don't think the wallet was beside you, in fact it wasn't on this table at all." The girl explained.

The crowd became astonished. The lady was getting even more surprises.

"Hahaa… that's the worst joke I've ever heard! If it really wasn't here to begin with then where do you suppose it would be?" asked the lady as she smirked at her.

The girl glanced ahead for a second, she glance at the boy as he smiled to her, then smirked back at her to the lady's surprise. She then walked to the boy.

"The answer..." the girl started.

"…is right there!" as the boy finished the sentence. They both pointed their fingers at her.

The lady laughed "pfft! Ahahahahaa! I've had enough of your stupid childish games! I don't have it~" said the lady but the two of them were still grinning at her. She was confused till a shady shadow blocked the light behind her. She then turned to see what it was.

"Oh! Miss!" it was a teenage boy wearing in his work uniform trying to catch his breath. "Thank goodness I found you! And I think this is yours…" he said as he holds out a wallet.

"Oh my wallet! Where did you find it?" asked the lady.

"You…Left it on the counter back at the store…I was shouting out to you but I guess you couldn't hear from the construction noise back there and I kind of lost you on the way…" he explained.

The lady felt relieved but felt like there was a pressuring atmosphere. "Err…" she was getting real annoyed at the two kids, she felt humiliated after being corrected and helped by some kids.

"y-you just got lucky!" said the lady. "And don't expect me to apologise to you!" said the lady pointing her nose upwards.

"It's not us you have to apologise." Said the both of them at the same time.

"Huh?" the lady sees them both pointing at the man who seems annoyed. The lady didn't want to but being under this pressure, being told off by two kids, making the wrong accusation, especially a whole scenario in front of a crowd. How humiliating at it get?

"…..I'm sorry!" the lady said it in a split second and faced away as she hides her face feeling despicable.

"who are those kids?" the man wondered.

"Well that was solved…" said the girl as she and the boy continued to walk on the street.

"It wasn't even that hard dammit I was hoping to get mysterious…too bad it was just another silly misunderstanding." Said the boy feeling disappointed.

"C'mon, we have to get back to mom before she gets worried." Said the girl.

As they were about to leave the city area, they both heard running footsteps coming towards them. The two kids stopped and looked, it was a man in a blue jacket.

"I saw you resolved the incident just then in the crowd." the man complimented them both.

"And?" asked the boy.

"You both don't seem to be any ordinary children, I uh mean in a good way!" said the man.

"So?" asked the girl.

"My name is Luke Triton, you could say I'm like a detective or a professor and I solve puzzles. What you performed was absolutely flawless just like a friend I know..." said Luke.

"So you miss someone?" asked the boy.

"No no, not at all, I'm just heading off to see my friend. But I just want to ask you, who are you?" asked Luke

The boy and the girl stared at each other for a long time, then they mischievously grinned at each other. Luke had some sort of strange feeling coming up to him.

"You say you solve puzzles right?" asked the boy.

"Yes..." said Luke.

"Then here's a game for you. Try and figure out who we are!" said the boy.

"Don't worry! We'll be meeting you again, if you're up for it!" said the girl.

"Ok...so-" before Luke could asks, the two of them ran off laughing.

"Hey! you haven't given Me any clues!" Luke yelled.

"SO I TAKE THAT AS A YES?!" the girl shouted.

"THEN GOOD LUCK TO YOU MR LUKE!" said the boy.

"DON'T WORRY! EVERY PUZZLE HAS AN ANSWER! IF YOU CAN FIND IT!" said the both of them as they ran down the street cheerfully giggling.

Luke was left speechless.

"Kids these days..." said Luke.

"...every puzzle has an answer...hmm...I don't have the solid evidence...but I do believe my theory is correct. Hopefully..." Luke pondered as he smiles.

"Alright! challenge accepted...Laytons..." said Luke

* * *

Could Luke's theory be true? who are these kids?

To be continued on chapter 1.

(wait...is that how the prologue works?...oh well...never mind)


End file.
